In Joey's Defense
by journey maker
Summary: After being beaten by his father for the last time he fights back. What will happen to him? Rated for language, violence and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_It was a dark and stormy night, and a lone person was walking down the street. The person was trying to get to the Card Shop before it closed. As the person neared the Shop, Yugi got the impression that he was needed, and he opened the door, just to see the person fall to the ground. Yugi and Yami ran, and when they got near, they found out that it was Joey Wheeler._

_Joey had been abused for the last time. He finally got the nerve to strike back, and he hit his father over the head with a 2x4 and he ran, not knowing if he killed him or even if he cared. When they got Joey inside, they noticed the bruises and all the blood. "What happened to him?" Yugi asked. "I don't know, Yami said, he may tell us once he come to."_

_Later that night, an Officer noticed that the front door to the house where Joey lived was wide open, and he went to investigate. He called it in and waited for back up. They went inside, to find the body of Mr. Wheeler, and he was lying in a pool of blood, he was dead. They called it in, and the ME came and took the body. After an Autopsy, they would know what killed him._

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Should I continue this or take it off? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Back at Yugi's, Joey was coming around. He didn't know where he was at first, and then he saw Yugi, and he tried to get up, but he was too weak.

"Stay still, Yami said. You've lost a lot of blood, and need your rest."

"How'd I get here?" Joey wanted to know.

"Yugi found you, and between the two of us we got you inside." Yami told him.

"Joey, can you tell us what happened?" Yugi asked.

Joey closed his eyes, and a tear fell as he told "them about how his father would beat and rape him almost everyday, and how he snapped and he thinks he killed his father."

Yugi turned to Yami and said, "We need to find out what happened and fast, before the Police discover his father's body."

So Yami did the only thing he knew to do, he called Kaiba for help.

"Seto here, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"It's Yami, and I need your help."

"For what?" Seto asked sounding a little peeved that Yami would call him for anything.

"Before I go into it, will you help me or not?" Yami said.

"Yes, I'll help, now what is it" Seto said, trying not to scream into the phone.

"Yami told him everything, and there was a silence on the other end. Are you still there?" Yami said.

"Yes, I'm here, and I will find out what you need to know." Seto told him.

"Thanks" Yami said and hung up.

Yugi appeared beside him. "We can't tell Joey what is going on." Yugi said to Yami.

"I know, but he will have to know later on." He told Yugi.

After he hung up, the conversation brought back painful memories for Seto. He remembered how his father would do the same things to him, and how he couldn't do anything about it, because he was told if he tried, then Mokuba would take his place, and he couldn't let that happen.

He made some calls, and found out that Joey's father was dead, and that the Police were looking for him. Seto knew what he had to do, so he called "Yami and told him to meet him at his Office, that he had the information for him."

"I'll be right there" Yami told him.

"Yugi, I need to go out for awhile." He told him.

"Alright Yugi said, please be careful."

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Yami got to Seto's Office, he was wondering what he had found out, he soon was to know.

"Listen, Seto said, the Police are looking for Joey. His father was found murdered, and they want to question him about it."

"He can't talk to them now, he is really messed up." Yami told him.

"I know, Seto said. I have a place where they will never find him; we need to get him to agree to go there."

"I'll talk to him, and let you know, Yami said. Seto, thanks for doing this. I understand how painful this was for you to remember your past."

"Thanks, Yami. I will help all I can." Seto told him.

When Yami came back, he told "Yugi all about what he knew. We need to get him to go to the location that Seto has."

"He just can't talk to anyone yet, till he is stronger" Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked.

They walked into the room, and Yami went over to him. "Listen Joey, we need to get you away from here for a little while. The Police found your father, and he is dead. They are looking for you for questioning."

"What am I to do?" He asked. He was really scared.

"Seto Kaiba has a safe house that you can use, you can stay there until you are ready to talk to them." Yami told him.

Joey please will you accept Seto's." Yugi said his friend.

"Where else am I to go? Let Seto know that I am willing Joey said, and that I really do appreciate this."

Please R&R

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Seto made all the arrangements, and then he took Joey to the undisclosed safe house.

"You will be safe here" Seto told him.

"Listen Seto, I really don't know how I can repay you for all of this" Joey told him.

"I'm helping one friend, and am trying to make another one." Seto said to him.

"You want to be my friend? Why?" Joey asked.

"Why not? I don't have many friends, and I would be happy to be able to call you a friend" Seto said.

"I'd like that too." Joey told Seto.

Seto stayed the night, to help Joey to adjust being someplace strange. "How do I get in touch with you if I need to?" Joey asked Seto.

"That phone is connected directly with the Mansion, and if you need anything all you need to do is to call." Seto told Joey.

"How long will I have to stay here?" Joey asked feeling a little nervous, hell he was scared shitless.

"My Attorney's are looking into the matter, and when I get back, I'm meeting with them. I will let you know what I find out." Seto said knowing that Joey was getting more nervous.

"Alright" Joey said.

They had dinner, and then they retired to their bedrooms.

Sometime in the night, Joey had a nightmare, and woke Seto up screaming. Seto ran to his room, and wrapped his arms around Joey to settle him down.

Joey came to, and when he noticed who was holding him, he broke down and sobbed and sobbed. "You know what happened to me, don't you?" Joey said through his tears.

"Yes" Seto said.

Joey wiped his face, and tried to smile, but failed.

'Joey, I need to tell you something, I understand what you are going through. Seto said. When I was growing up, my father use to abuse me. If I didn't obey, he said that he would start on Mokie, and I couldn't let that happen, so I submitted and let him continue to abuse me.' Joey started to cry again, but not for himself, for Seto.

"Will the dreams ever stop?" Joey wanted to know.

"Yes, Seto said, but they never really go away." They laid there for a long time, just holding onto each other.

Seto wanted to make Joey's dreams go away, because he started having feelings for him, and he didn't know what to do about it. Maybe if I talk to Yami, it might help, he thought.

Joey didn't know why he was having the feelings he was having for Seto. Maybe it was just gratitude for what he was doing for him, he didn't know, but maybe if he talked to Yugi it would make sense.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

One of the Attorney's Charles Murphy was an older gentleman and he was very thorough at what he did and he hired a Private Detective buy the name of Henry Thomas, to find out more about Joey's father.

What he discovered after he obtained things from the Wheeler residence is that Mr. Wheeler loved to deal in Black Market Adult Video. When he watched one of the Videos, Henry ran to the bathroom and threw up, on the Video he saw that Joey was being raped by three men and his father was filming it. He called Charles and asked to see him as soon as possible.

He brought them to Charles and when he saw the tape he too was physically sick. Charles let Seto know about the tapes but refused to allow him to see them. "We need these if we are going to help Joey get off from the charge of murder." Charles told Seto. Charles then told Seto "I'm going to call an old friend who is a District Judge and present our case to him and see where we stand."

Seto "thanked Charles for all the work that he did and he then told him to triple the pay to the Private Detective."

Seto sat there in his Office and he thought about these feelings that he was having for Joey. He then picked up the phone and called Yami. "Could you possibly come to Kaiba Corp, I want to talk to you about something?"

"I'll be right there." Yami told Seto. What Seto didn't know is that Yami already had a feeling that Seto liked Joey more then a friend. When Yami got there, Seto said "how do you know if you really love someone?"

Yami wanted to laugh but he didn't instead he told Seto "you start getting weird feelings in your stomach, your hands start to sweat when you think of them and when you're in the same room as they are, well you can't seem to find one word to say. In other words you are a raving lunatic."

Seto then did something that was so not at all like him, he started to laugh not just a little laugh but a gut roaring laugh. The he said "I'm in love with Joey Wheeler."

Joey was talking to Yugi about his feelings for Seto and basically Yugi told Joey the same things that Yami told Seto. Joey smiled at his friend and then he yelled "I'm in love with Seto Kaiba!" He and Yugi started laughing and then Joey stopped. "What if he doesn't feel the same way about me, what do I do then?" Joey asked Yugi.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Charlie went to talk to his friend who was a Judge and he told him about Joey and he even showed him one of the videos. The Judge was almost violent ill, he then told Charlie that Joey would have to turn himself in and leave it up to the Judge that would be hearing the Case against him. I'm almost certain that with all the facts in the Case that Joey is found innocent of the Murder charges and that it will be ruled self defense.

Charlie then called Seto and told him what the Judge said and even Seto agreed that Joey needed to tell his side and let the Judge rule on the Case. Seto then went to the safe house and spoke to Joey.

"I believe in letting the Courts hear your side of what happened and letting the Judge decide." Seto told Joey.

Joey closed his eyes and then he told Seto "I will do what you think is the best thing to do, I'm so damn tired of running from that bastard." So Seto contacted Charlie and told him "Joey is going to turn himself into the Police tomorrow, be at this address and he'll give himself over to only you."

After Seto talked to Charlie, he then turned to Joey and he said "I love you." Joey went over to Seto and he told him "I love you too." They held each other and then they kissed. It was like no other evening either of them had ever had. They made love to each other all night long. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

When Seto opened his eyes he smiled because Joey was wrapped around him and he kissed Joey's nose. Joey opened his eyes and he smiled up at Seto and he said "thanks for making last night so special."

Seto kissed Joey and they made love once more and then they got up and showered together and got dressed and Seto drove Joey to the place where Joey was going to give himself over to Charlie. Seto was praying that they were doing the right thing, because no one ever again would hurt Joey even if it meant that they would have to leave the country to keep Joey safe.

Charlie was there waiting for them and when they got there, Charlie got out of his car and walked over to Joey and he said "let's get this over with so that you can come back here where you belong."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

After Joey surrendered himself to Charlie, he was taken to a holding cell to wait, before seeing the Judge. Charlie told Joey "that he had talked to the Judge and he knows the circumstances under why you hit your father and that will be discussed in Court tomorrow." Seto didn't like the idea of leaving Joey alone in Jail, so the Judge gave him special permission to be there with Joey.

The next morning they had their day in Court. As they stood for Judge Henderson to be seated, Joey was terrified that the Judge might find him guilty and sentence him to go to prison. The Bailiff said "be seated." The Judge then opened the file and looked at it and then he said "I have been a Judge for over thirty years and this is the first case that actually made me wonder about the human race and where the hell it was heading.

This young man is being charged with his father's death, but as I see it he was only protecting himself against a monster who was so horrible that he would do such a thing to his own son. I have three grown children and as God is my witness if I ever tried to do what that man did to my own children I pray that they would get the hell away from me any way that they could. That is what Joseph Wheeler did; he did the only thing he could think of to escape from his father. Joseph Wheeler please stand up."

Charlie stood up with Joey and as they stood there the Judge said "Joseph, you are here accused of murdering your father how do you plead?" Joey faced the Judge and he said "guilty your honor." Then Judge Henderson said "I find Joseph Wheeler not guilty, he was only defending himself against a father who turned into someone he didn't know. Joseph you're free to go and I hope that you're life turns out better." Then the Judge banged his gavel and left the bench.

The Court Room rang with cheers and shouts of joy. Joey turned to Charlie and with tears in his eyes he said "thank you." Charlie the said "son you're more then welcome." Seto hurried over and he took Joey into his arms and right there in the Court Room in front of everyone he pulled Joey into his arms and kissed him. All of their friends yelled "alright!" As they were leaving the Court House, Seto handed Charlie an envelope and when Charlie opened it he said "I can't accept this." Seto looked at him and asked "why not."

Charlie said "when I first accepted this case I didn't know Joseph but as I got to know him and what his father was doing I thought about my own sons and I cried myself to sleep wondering what they would do if they had been in the same place, and that is when I began to think of Joseph as one of my sons. You see I did this for all the sons and daughters out there that are being abused by one or both of their parents and how they all should have someone standing up for them." Seto then asked him "what can I do to thank you for what you did for Joey?"

Charlie thought about his wife and how they never had a honeymoon and how he wanted to take her to Europe and he said "give me a bonus and a two month vacation and we'll call it even." Seto then said "you've got a deal, but instead of just that I'm making you my private Attorney with all the benefits." Charlie had tears in his eyes as the thought of all the things he could do for his family with the money Seto was paying him and he held out his hand and said "you've got yourself an Attorney." Then Seto asked him "will you and your wife come to dinner with Joey and me tomorrow evening to celebrate?" Charlie smiled and said "we'd love to." Seto and Joey got into the limo and Roland drove them to the Manor, where their friends had a special surprise party for Joey.

When Seto opened the door and they walked in, everyone shouted "SURPRISE!" Tears were running down Joey's face as he saw all of their friends there and when Solomon came towards him Joey went to him and Solomon held him while he sobbed and asked "why, why did he hate me so much?" Solomon closed his eyes and he said "Joseph I don't know, all I know is that you're with Seto who loves you and we're here too. You will never have to be afraid again."

They partied long into the night. They laughed, cried, joked, danced and yes they all got kind of drunk so everyone slept at the Manor. Seto and Joey went upstairs while the others slept on couches, chairs or on sleeping bags in the living room. As Seto closed he door and turned to Joey, Joey said "thank you for loving me and" he couldn't go on and Seto went and took him into his arms and softly said "I love you pup and don't you ever forget it." They got ready for bed and that night they just laid there in each others arms thankful that Joey was free.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When Joey opened his eyes, he smiled because Seto was still asleep, but he had an erection and as Joey stroked it he heard "that could get you into all kinds of trouble." Joey looked at Seto and his eyes were still closed but Joey could tell that what he was doing was making Seto breathe erratically and he continued till Seto couldn't lay still anymore and was groaning and then Joey did what came natural to him, he started to masturbate Seto till he had an orgasm and when he started to come, Joey took his member into his mouth and caught all of his essence.

When it was over, Seto took Joey into his arms and whispered "pup you know that you didn't have to do that." Joey touched the side of Seto's face and he said "I know, but I wanted to." Seto then kissed Joey and the as the kiss deepened, they started touching and feeling each other and when it became apparent that both of them were out of control, Joey then said "please make love to me." Seto got the tube out and prepped Joey and when he was ready, Seto carefully inserted himself into Joey and as he eased in and out of him they both were in another world, a world of pleasure and joy. Seto then told Joey "pup, I'm going to come" and then he released himself into Joey as Joey released all over Seto's chest. When Seto eased out of Joey they held each other and cried tears of happiness and Seto pulled the sheet over them and they went to sleep again.

In the morning they got up, took a shower and made love again got dressed and carefully got dressed and walked downstairs to get something to eat. They both were a little sore, but they loved each other so much. When they sat down at the table, Roland looked over the newspaper at them and he smiled to himself because he knew the signs of what they had done.

Mokuba came bounding into the kitchen and smiled and said "good morning" and got a plate and got himself some pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast and sat down. Something was different about his brother and Joey, but not really understanding what it was he went on eating and then excused himself and went to get ready for school. Roland then with that stupid grin on his face asked "what are you to going to be doing?"

The look exchanged between them made Roland laugh out loud and both Seto and Joey then knew that he knew what they were doing and they both turned beet red. Seto stammered "I have to go to work and Joey's going to go see Solomon and the others." They excused themselves and went upstairs to get changed and Seto drove Joey to the Game Shop and after giving him a kiss, Seto drove to Kaiba Corp.

Back at the Manor, Helga smacked Roland with the dish towel and said "you're a mean man Roland, just plain mean." She was laughing as she said that.

Yugi answered the door when Joey knocked and when Joey walked in, Yami, Bakura and Marik knew why he was walking funny but they didn't say anything to him about it, they just said "hey." Joey sat down carefully and Solomon nearly choked on his coffee as he realized why and he excused himself and went to open the shop. Yugi then asked Yami through their link "what's going on?" When Yami explained to Yugi, well Yugi's face turned a little pink and as Bakura and Marik explained to their hikari's the same, well all three of them got a little embarrassed, but didn't let Joey know that they knew what he and Seto had been doing. Then Joey realized that they knew and they all started laughing and Joey said "as if none of you ever made love before."

Joey stayed and visited till Seto called "and told him that he was on his way home and would come and get him." When Joey heard Seto's voice he got a little excited and he had to close his eyes and force himself to relax or he'd embarrass himself in front of his friends. As Seto walked into the Game Shop, Solomon smiled and said "it's good to see you again." They shook hands and Seto said "I want to thank you for being so damn understanding about all that happened, it means the world to me that Joey has his friends beside him and so do I." Solomon the said "listen, we are all here for either of you, so if you ever need to talk to me just call." Solomon the called out "Joey, Seto's here" and Joey came out and Seto went over and kissed him and asked "did you enjoy yourself?" Joey's answer was another kiss and then they both said good-bye to all of them and they went home to the Manor.

That evening as they got ready, Seto called Charlie to find out if him and his wife were ready, he then told Charlie "we'll be by and pick you two up in about one hour." Charlie told Seto "we'll be ready." Dinner was the happiest time for everyone. Pricilla loved her husband and it was apparent every time she smiled at him and Joey wanted that for himself and Seto. They all really had a great time and when the were done, and they were in the limo going home, Charlie told Seto "we're leaving tomorrow to go to Hawaii." Seto then handed Charlie and envelope and said "please don't open this till you and your lovely wife are in Hawaii." Seto and Joey shook Charlie's hand and they both gave Pricilla a kiss and then they went home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When Charlie and his wife Pricilla got to Hawaii and checked into the Hotel and was in their room, Charlie took out the envelope and looked inside and what he saw brought tears to his eyes and when he showed it to Pricilla she smiled and said "he is one very nice young man isn't he?" This is what they found:

Dear Charlie and Pricilla:

Inside find that your entire vacation has been paid by Kaiba Corp. It is my way of saying thank you for all that you did for Joey, he was terrified and you made him feel at ease and I will never be able to thank you because Joey is the most important person to me and we want to invite you and your wife to our Wedding that will be in two month. So enjoy your vacation and kiss that beautiful lady for both of us and ALOHA!!!

Seto and Joey

Charlie and Pricilla did just that. They had the time of their lives sightseeing and wading in the ocean or just sitting watching the beautiful sunsets. It was like a dream come true and they made the best of their time together, if you know what I mean. (Wink, wink.)

Back in Domino:

Seto hardly left Joey's side except when he had to take care of business and when he had to leave Roland or his wife Marge would be there with him and Mokie. Mokie was a godsend because he would get Joey laughing at some silly joke or they would play video games together which was one thing that Joey loved doing. At night Seto would hold Joey in his arms and thank God for making sure that his "pup" wasn't taken from him. Seto showered Joey with all his love and they would go places and they always took Mokie with them because they felt like a family with all of them together.

Charlie would call and let them know that he and Pricilla were having a great time and once or twice a week they'd get a postcard and Pricilla would write "we love it here, wish you were here." Joey couldn't wait for them to come home so he could thank them again for what they did for him.

_Flashback:_

_Before Charlie and Pricilla went on vacation, Charlie told Joey "you know Pricilla and I feel like you are our adopted grandson, hope it's alright with you?" Joey had tears in his eyes as he told Charlie "that's so very alright with me because you've become part of my life and I will always think of you as my long lost grandfather." _

_End of Flashback._

Today is the day that Charlie and his wife are due to come home and Seto has planned a Welcome Home Party for them at Kaiba Corp. Roland called and said "they are in the limo, I'm bringing them there like you said, will call when they enter the building." Seto thanked him and let everyone know that they were on their way there. Joey was so excited that he was nearly jumping up and down and Seto chuckled to himself "he's like an over excited little puppy, my puppy."

When the limo stopped and Roland got out opening the door and helping them out of the car, he took his phone and called to let Seto know that "they have entered the building." Seto thanked him and then said "take the private elevator and get up here, please." Roland smiled and thought "since Joey came into our lives everyone of us has changed for the best, especially Seto."

When Charlie opened the door, everyone jumped out and shouted "WELCOME HOME!" Pricilla started crying and smiling at the same time. Joey went over to her and put his arm around her and he whispered "it's so good to have you two home again." She kissed his cheek and told him "we feel the same way." Charlie went over to Seto and as they shook hands he said "thanks for this, it was great seeing Hawaii, but it's so much better to be home." We celebrated with cake ice cream and of course we gave them presents. I have never been so happy as I am right now, I have the man that I love beside me, and a family waiting at home for us and now my adopted grandparents are home, what more can anyone ask for?" Well maybe marrying the man that I'm standing next to but that won't happen for another month and a half.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yuigoh

Chapter Ten

Joey and Seto wanted a small ceremony with only their family and friends, so Joey called Pricilla and asked her "would you and Charlie come to the Wedding?" Pricilla told Joey "we'd be happy to come." Then Joey asked Pricilla a question "do you think that Charlie would give me away?" This brought tears to her eyes and she told Joey "son I know that he'd be proud to, so why don't you ask him."

Joey called Seto at Kaiba Corp and asked if it would be alright to come over there to ask Charlie a question?" Seto smiled as he said "come on over pup, you know that you're welcome to come here anytime." So Joey asked Roland if he'd drive him there" and as Joey knocked on Charlie's door and when it opened and Charlie saw who it was he smiled and asked "what brings you here?" Joey then went over and stood there and then he asked "would you please walk me down the aisle and give me away at the Wedding?"

Charlie them walked around the desk and held out his hand as Joey took it, he pulled Joey into his arms and he told him "I'd be very proud to do that and thank you for asking."

Joey wiped the tears from his face as he said "I don't have any family left since my mother and sister has abandoned me, _(Joey's mother never really believed that her ex-husband could of done that to her son.)_ So you and Pricilla are the closest to family that I have." Charlie hugged him and he said "we are so very proud of you and we think of you as our grandson, so let's dry those tears before we really start blubbering and my secretary might think that we've gone mad."

Joey laughed as he took the tissue that Charlie gave him and wiped his face. When Joey left his Office and went to see Seto he was glad that he asked Charlie. When he told Seto what he had gone to see Charlie about, Seto was happy that now his pup was going to be alright.

They planned on having the Wedding in the back yard and Roland had the gardeners working to make sure that everything was just right. There was one particular spot that Joey had always loved, it had a small pond that had an artificial water fall that made the most beautiful music and that's where they were having the Wedding. The reception would be held in the main ball room and Paula the head chef has been fixing all the food and she made the most beautiful Wedding Cake for them. They had one day before they were to be married and both Seto and Joey were both excited and so very nervous at the same time.

Today is our Wedding Day and as we woke up besides each other, I remember how tenderly we made love to each other last night and how this morning you kissed me awake. As I stroked your face and said "we have to get up" you held me in your arms and said "alright pup, but just let me hold you for a little while." As we showered together we talked about all the things we were going to do on our honeymoon, which you still haven't told me where were going, and then you tenderly made love to me one more time."

Everyone is here and as the music begins and Charlie stands besides me and we walk towards you and I see the love in your eyes it almost makes want to cry. When the Minister asked "who gives this man away" and when Charlie and Pricilla stood up and proudly said "we do." Well I nearly lost it. Then as the Minister said "both Seto and Joey have written their own vows and I'm going to ask Joey to go first. I looked into those beautiful blue eyes and I said:

Joey's Vows:

As I stand here before our friends and family, I Joseph William Wheeler do give my heart and soul to you Seto Eugene Kaiba. You are my Dragon who stood beside me through all my trials and showed me what love really is. I give you my heart, my soul and my very being forever. I promise to love you and only you. Tears came running down my face and you smiled at me.

Then it was your turn to recite your vows and tears filled your eyes and I nearly started crying again as you said:

Seto's Vows:

As I stand here before our friends and family, I Seto Eugene Kaiba do give my heart and soul to you Joseph William Wheeler. You are my Pup who stood tall and strong against all odds and showed me what real love is. I give you my heart, my soul and my very being forever. I promise to love you and only you. Well now we're both near tears and then the Minister says " I now introduce you to Seto Eugene and Joseph William Kaiba, you may now kiss your mate." You took me into your arms and god, the kiss was so passionate that it did make me cry.

We walk hand in hand back into the main house and go to the ball room that has been decorated for our reception and as we all sit at our designated tables, each of our friends and our families toast us and then you announce "Joey and I are going to The Virgin Islands for our honeymoon" and I nearly fainted. Then Solomon stands and says "it's time for the happy couple to dance their first dance as a man and mate." The music starts and you take me into your arms and we dance and we're transported into our own little world.

Today is the first day of the rest of our lives together and I know that my dragon will always love and protect his puppy and visa versa.

THE END………………..

A/N:I want to personally thank dragonlady222 and TheFemalePharaoh both who have graciously read and reviewed my stories and I really appreciate their thoughts it meas so much to me. And to anyone else who reads and reviews this story thank you.


End file.
